1. Field of the Invention
Apparatuses and methods consistent with the present invention relate to an inductor, and more particularly, to an inductor embedded in a substrate, a manufacturing method thereof, a micro device package using the same, and a manufacturing method of a cap for the micro device package.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, portable electronic apparatuses such as video apparatuses, personal computers, cellular phones and flat type displays have been rapidly reduced in thickness and size. Electronic circuits including magnetic devices such as inductors and transformers that are built in the above apparatuses are strongly required to cope with the small-size, high integration, and radio-frequency (RF) tendencies of the devices.
A high-Q inductor is a common characteristic of most of the communication semiconductor devices. A related art method for forming the inductors in the semiconductor device includes depositing a metal having a thickness of at least 3 μm on the top layer of the circuit. However, this method requires an area over 300 μm×300 μm to form ten inductors. The area is not used for the other circuits due to electromagnetic interferences. That is, the general inductor has a low inductance as compared with design space utilization. It is therefore difficult to manufacture an inductor having a high Q factor and a low insertion loss in the restricted space.
In addition, a current process technique for forming a high-Q inductor using photoresist and copper requires a two or higher mask level and a two or higher exposure step. However, an inductor having an air gap is not compatible with the current process technology. That is, the inductor having the air gap needs a high difficulty process. Especially, in wet etching for floating the structure, the structure is adhered to the substrate. Moreover, the inductor having the air gap does not show sufficient solidity as a device.
On the other hand, a packaging technology for making a few devices with a single chip is required with the small size and high integration tendency of the electronic circuits. The general inductor and the manufacturing method thereof cannot embody the single chip package.